


There's No Good in a Goodbye

by Wolpentiger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: A rift is formed between two overwatch factions, and its imminent downfall brings bystanders into the sidelines.





	

Angela Zeigler quietly say in Jack Morrison's office, hearing his latest rant about Blackwatch's insubordination.  
"And this," Jack finished "is why I need you to stop Gabriel, we cannot let this escalate any further!"  
After a long silence, the doctor quietly got up "no" she answered dryly "I will not take your, no. I will not take any side in this war, I am here to save people not harm them, dammit Morrison!"  
Before the head of overwatch had even a chance to answer, Angela turned and left without further comments.  
Dr. Angela Zeigler stormed through the halls of the overwatch headquarters, heading towards the head of blackwatch's office.  
Without even bothering to knock the doctor burst in, pointing an accusatory finger at Gabriel.  
"Gabriel!" She yelled "this needs to stop. Now" she slammed the door behind her "sabotaging a reconnaissance mission? For what? To stain our name further?"  
The doctor was positively steaming, a rare sight from the usually calm doctor.  
Reyes fought back a smirk “that’s what this is about? Lil' Boy Scout over there too scared to face me?" He let out a laugh "typical of him"  
"Jack did not send me" Angela took a deep breath "I came here of my own accord"  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her comment "then why the hell are you here yelling at me? I've got more important shit to do than hear another goddam set of complaints about how I should let soldier boy run the joint" With this Reyes brushed her off, and began to work on some paperwork laying on his desk.  
Unable to contain her anger anymore Angela snatched the papers away from Gabriel's hands "paperwork!?" She yelled incredulous "is your paperwork more important than listening to what I have to say?"  
Gabriel sighed and began to answer, but the doctor cut him off "Do... Do you even know what is going on in the world besides your stupid feud?"  
She tossed the papers away before continuing "we're done Reyes, we're no longer the heroes of the story. Funding will be pulled, and overwatch will be disbanded"  
Angela fought back tears "and blackwatch... Oh god, I can't even think what will happen after what the UN dug up..."  
Gabriel was speechless after the doctor's outburst, he'd never seen her like this before.  
"Meanwhile" she sobbed "you two squabble like children over control of an organization that isn't even a shadow of its former self"  
"So this is it, I've done what I can, Reyes" Angela threatened to start weeping any second, so she decided to get to the point "I am asking you, not as your coworker, not as an authority, but as a friend, not as doctor Angela Zeigler, but as Angie... Is it worth it? Is that dammed spot with throwing everything and everyone away? You tell me. Goodbye Gabe." With that Angela quickly left the office, tears streaming down her face.  
Reyes chuckled sardonically "good, doctor? There ain't no good here, not anymore"


End file.
